Textile treatment compositions, preparation thereof and use thereof The invention relates to textile treatment compositions including bisulphite-blocked polyisocyanate prepolymers and specific softener formulations, to a process for preparing these textile treatment compositions and to their use.
The handle modification of textile materials is a very important field. Similarly, equipping textile materials to resist shrinkage under the influence of moisture is an important part of textile resin finishing. DE-C-24 14 470 describes for example the finishing of textile materials with bisulphite-blocked polyisocyanate prepolymers. These bisulphite-blocked polyisocyanate prepolymers are prepared by reacting polyisocyanates with polyhydroxy compounds and subsequently blocking the isocyanate end groups with bisulphite. Since bisulphite-blocked polyisocyanate prepolymers are self-crosslinking compounds, there is no need to add catalysts in the finishing step. However, it is disadvantageous that bisulphite-blocked polyisocyanate prepolymers do not perform equally well in all existing textile finishing processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,197 and GB-A-1,062,564 each disclose bisulphite-blocked polyisocyanate prepolymers useful for modifying keratinous fibres.
However, when bisulphite-blocked polyisocyanate prepolymers are used to provide shrink resistance to and influence the handle of textile materials they generally also significantly reduce the softness of the finished materials. This is why it is customary to include softeners in the finish which make good this disadvantage. The various known softener types and their properties are reviewed by P. Hardt in Melliand Textilberichte 9/1990, p. 699.
JP 09195167 A2 discloses in particular cationic softener compositions comprising polyhydric alcohols. DE-A-19 629 666 describes the use of alkylpolyglycosides for hydrophilicizing polypropylene and polyester fibres. DE-A-31 38 181 describes softener mixtures which include fatty acid amides.
The use of these substances in the finish confers a very soft handle on the textile materials. But known softeners all have the disadvantage that they generally contain a long hydrophobic moiety. This hydrophobic moiety is in turn responsible for the poor water-absorbing properties of the treated textiles. This hydrophobicity is unwelcome especially in the case of towels, bathrobes and terry material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a self-crosslinking textile treatment composition whereby the textile material is simultaneously provided with good hydrophilicity, a good soft handle and a high surface smoothness. In addition, the textile treatment composition shall be very widely usable in all existing textile finishing processes and, in particular, have such a liquor stability that it can be applied to textiles via jet dyeing machines.
The invention provides textile treatment compositions characterized in that they include two components K1 and K2 in a weight ratio of (0.1-5):1,
where K1 is a mixture which includes
(A) 0-30% by weight of polyalcohols obtainable by the reaction of formaldehyde with ketones bearing at least 4 replaceable hydrogens adjacent to the carbonyl group, in the presence of alkaline catalysts,
(B) 0-30% by weight of polyalcohols which have at least two OH groups and do not come within the definition of A),
(C) 0.1-10% by weight of adducts of C12-C22 fatty acids or C8-C18 fatty alcohols or C12-C36-alkyl- or di-(C12-C36)-alkyl-amines or C9-C24-alkylphenols with 2-100 mol of ethylene oxide, and
(D) 70-99.9% by weight of an aqueous softener formulation which includes 10-90% by weight of softener compounds, based on the aqueous softener formulation,
xe2x80x83where (A)+(B)xe2x89xa70.1% by weight, based on the sum total of the individual components (A) to (D),
and the component K2 is a polyisocyanate prepolymer whose isocyanate groups are present in bisulphite-blocked form.
The polyalcohols (A) of component K1 are obtainable by reacting formaldehyde with ketones bearing at least 4 replaceable hydrogen atoms adjacent to the carbonyl group, in the presence of alkaline catalysts.
The ketones preferably have the general formula (1) 
where
R and Rxe2x80x2 are independently straight-chain or branched C1-C24-alkyl, C1-C24-alkenyl, phenyl or naphthyl radicals or R and Rxe2x80x2 combine to form an alkylene radical xe2x80x94(xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94)xe2x80x94p where p=2-6 and one or two CH2 groups may be replaced by a hetero atom, preferably oxygen,
m is 0 or 1, and
n is 0, 1, 2, 3or 4.
Preferably R and Rxe2x80x2 are independently xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94C2H5, xe2x80x94C3H7, xe2x80x94ixe2x80x94C3H7, xe2x80x94C4H9, xe2x80x94CH=C(CH3)2 or combine to form an alkylene radical 
where p=2 or 3.
The straight-chain or branched C1-C24-alkyl and C1-C24-alkenyl groups of R and Rxe2x80x2 are optionally substituted by OH, COOH or SO3H. Similarly, the phenyl or naphthyl radical may be substituted by OH, COOH or SO3H. Thusly substituted R and Rxe2x80x2 preferably have the formulae xe2x80x94CH2-COOH and xe2x80x94CH2-C(CH3)2(OH).
Useful ketones are particularly alicyclic ketones, such as cyclopentanone and cyclohiexanione; similarly, aliphatic ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl propyl ketone, methyl isopropyl ketone, methyl butyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, methyl sec-butyl ketone, mesityl oxide, diacetone alcohol, laevulinic acid, diethyl ketone, diacetyl, acetylacetone, acetonylacetone or methyl benzyl ketone are particularly suitable.
Formaldehyde can be used in the form of paraformaldehyde, trioxymethylene or a formaldehyde polymer which releases formaldehyde under reaction conditions.
The polyalcohols (A) of component K1 are particularly preferably compounds of the formulae 2(1) to 2(8), which are obtainable via the abovementioned reaction: 
Examples of suitable alkaline catalysts are oxides or hydroxides of the alkali or alkaline earth metals. Preference is given to the use of alkaline earth metal hydroxides, especially calcium hydroxide.
The preparation of the polyalcohols (A) is described in general terms in U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,031 incorporated herein by reference.
The polyalcohols (B) of component K1 possess at least two OH groups and do not come within the definition of the polyalcohols (A).
Examples of suitable polyalcohols (B) are pentaerythritol, neopentyl glycol, ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, trimethylolpropane, glycerol, polyglycerol, dipentaerythritol, diglycerol, glucose or carbohydrates having more than 2 OH groups.
The ethylene oxide adducts (C) of component K1 are adducts of C12-C22 fatty acids or C8-C18 fatty alcohols or C12-C36-alkyl- or di-(C12-C36)-alkyl-amines or C9-C24-alkylphenols with 2-100 mol of ethylene oxide (see, for example, Tensid-Taschenbuch by W. Stache, 2nd Edition, 1981, p. 617-662).
Particularly preferred ethylene oxide adducts (C) are for example adducts of stearyl alcohol with 19, 56 or 95 mol of ethylene oxide, of oleyl alcohol with 19, 56 or 95 mol of ethylene oxide, of stearic acid with 6.5, 8.5 or 10 mol of ethylene oxide, of oleic acid with 6.5, 8.5 or 10 mol of ethylene oxide or of tallowamine with 2, 4.5, 10, 22 or 25 mol of ethylene oxide.
The components included in the aqueous softener formulation (D) are for example extensively described in DE-A 31 38 181 (counterpart of US-A 4,446,034, incorporated by reference). These are for example aqueous mixtures M1 including 50-80% by weight of the component (I) which comprises acylated alkanolamines obtainable by reacting saturated or unsaturated C12-C22-carboxylic acids and alkanolamines containing 1 or 2 nitrogen atoms, 1-3 OH groups and 2-6 carbon atoms, in a molar ratio of (1-3):1, 10-30% by weight of the component (II) which comprises water-soluble, quaternary ammonium salts of the general formula (3) 
wherein
R1 is a C14-C25-alkyl- or -alkenyl radical which is interrupted by an amide and/or ester group,
R2 is a radical with the meaning of R1 or a C1-C4-alkyl radical,
R3 and R4 are independently a C1-C4-alkyl radical, a hydroxyethyl, a hydroxypropyl or a benzyl radical, and
Xt- is an anion with t negative charges, where t is 1, 2 or 3,
2-20% by weight of the component (III) which comprises fatty acid esters of saturated or unsaturated C12-C22 fatty acids or saturated or unsaturated C4-C10-dicarboxylic acids and mono- to tetrahydric C3-C20 alcohols,
2-20% by weight of the component (IV) which comprises ethylene oxide adducts of C12-C22 fatty acids or C8-C18 fatty alcohols or C12-C36-alkyl- or di-(C12-C36)-alkyl-amines or C9-C24-alkylphenols with 2-100 mol of ethylene oxide, and
0-25% by weight of the component (V) which comprises diorganopolysiloxanes having a viscosity of 1000 to 100,000 mm2/s,
where all the aforementioned weight % ages are each based on the total mixture M1 and the sum total of the components (I) to (V) in the mixture M1 is 10-90% by weight.
The acylated alkanolamines (I), described for example in K. Lindner xe2x80x9cTenside-Textilhilfsmittel-Waschrohstoffexe2x80x9d, 2nd Edition, Volume 1, pages 904 and 993, and in Schwartz-Perry xe2x80x9cSurface Active Agentsxe2x80x9d 1949, Vol. 1, p. 173, contain amide and/or ester groups, depending on the alkanolamines used.
They are prepared using carboxylic acids of natural or synthetic origin, for example lauric acid, myristic acid, palmitic acid, stearic acid, behenic acid, oleic acid or mixtures thereof, as for example mixtures of coconut oil, palm kernel oil or tallow, or branched-chain acids from the oxo process, for example isostearic acid, or the acyl chlorides of these carboxylic acids. Preference is given to using stearic acid and behenic acid of technical grade quality.
Suitable alkanolamines of 1-3 OH groups and 2-6 carbon atoms include mono-ethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, N-methyldiethanolamine, N-(2-aminoethyl)ethanolamine, 1-aminopropanol and bis(2-hydroxypropyl)amine. Particular preference is given to using N-(2-aminoethyl)ethanolamine, mono-ethanolamine and diethanolamine.
The water-soluble quaternary ammonium salts (II) contain a hydrophobic moiety in the form of at least one C14-C25-alkyl or -alkenyl chain which is interrupted by an amide and/or ester group. They are prepared according to known methods, described for example in Schwartz-Perry xe2x80x9cSurface Active Agentsxe2x80x9d, 1949, Vol. 1, p. 118 and in E. Jungermann xe2x80x9cCationic Surfactantsxe2x80x9d 1970, p. 29, by acylating mono-, di- or triamines which contain a tertiary amino group and one or two primary amino groups and/or one or two OH groups with the acids mentioned under (I) and subsequently quaternizing the products in a suitable manner.
R1 in the formula (3) is preferably R5xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94, where R5 is an alkyl or alkenyl radical of 12 to 22 carbon atoms, R6 is an ethylene or propylene radical and Y is NH or O.
The anion Xt- in the formula (3) is preferably chloride, bromide, sulphate, phosphate, methosulphate or dimethyl phosphite.
Examples of suitable amines for preparing (II) are 3-amino-1-dimethylamino-propane, 3-amino-i-diethylamino-propane, methyl-bis-(3-amino-propyl)-amine, bis-(2-methylamino-ethyl)-methylamine, 2-dimethylamino-ethanol, methyl-bis-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-amine or 3-dimethylamino-1-propanol.
Preferred compounds (II) are reaction products of technical grade stearic acid or behenic acid with 3-amino-1-dimethylamino-propane or 3-amino-1-diethylamino-propane which are quaternized with dimethyl sulphate or dimethyl phosphite.
The quaternization is effected according to customary methods without solvent or in a solvent, in which case, as well as water or ethanol, the acylated alkanolamines (I) in molten form are useful as solvent, provided they do not contain a tertiary nitrogen atom.
Examples of suitable quaternizing agents are methyl chloride, dimethyl sulphate, dimethyl phosphite or ethylene oxide, in the latter case the reaction being carried out in a solution rendered acidic with sulphuric acid or phosphoric acid.
The products of the two groups (I) and (II) can also be prepared in a one-pot process by using mixtures of the amines mentioned for the two groups in the reaction with fatty acids and subsequently quaternizing the fraction of tertiary amino groups appropriately.
The carboxylic esters (III) are prepared using mono- to tetrahydric C3-C20 alcohols. The alkyl chain of these alcohols may also be interrupted by oxygen.
Examples of the carboxylic esters (III) are butyl stearate, 2-ethylhexyl stearate, octadecyl stearate, isotridecyl stearate, 2-ethylhexyl oleate, di-2-ethylhexyl sebacate, pentaethylene glycol dilaurate, trimethylolpropane trilaurate and pentaerythritol tetrapelargonate.
The components (I), (II) and (III) are softener compounds.
The solubility of the mixtures of softener compounds is improved by using as component (IV) ethylene oxide adducts of C12-C22 fatty acids, C8-C18 fatty alcohols, C12-C36-alkyl- or di-(C12-C36)-alkyl-amines or C9-C24-alkylphenols. This component (IV) likewise has softener properties owing to the long alkyl radicals. The optimal degree of alkoxylation will vary from case to case and may be 2-100 mol of ethylene oxide per mole of starting material.
If necessary, the mixtures of softener compounds may be admixed with emulsion-polymerized diorganopolysiloxanes (V) having viscosities of 1000 to 100,000 mm2/s. These diorganopolysiloxanes are customarily used as aqueous emulsions and likewise have softener properties. Polydimethylsiloxanes are preferred.
In a further embodiment, the aqueous mixture M1 further includes
1-30% by weight of a component (VI) which is an oxidized polyethylene wax emulsion,
this weight % age of the component (VI) too being based on the total mixture M1 and the sum total of the components (I) to (VI) in the mixture M1 being 10-90% by weight.
These oxidized polyethylene wax emulsions (VI) customarily have an acid number of from 10 to 60 mg of KOH/g and are described for example in DE-A-30 03 851 and DE-A-28 30 173 (counterparts of U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,390 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,978, respectively, which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference).
The aqueous softener formulation (D) can also be a mixture M2 including
2-20% by weight of the component (IV) already defined for the mixture M1,
0-25% by weight of the component (V) already defined for the mixture M1 and
1-30% by weight of the component (VI) already defined for the mixture M1,
where all the aforementioned weight % ages are each based on the total mixture M2 and the sum total of the components (IV), (V) and (VI) in the mixture M2 is 10-90% by weight.
The aqueous softener formulation (D) can also be a mixture M3 including
50-80% by weight of the component (I) already defined for the mixture M1,
10-30% by weight of the component (II) already defined for the mixture M1,
2-20% by weight of the component (III) already defined for the mixture M1,
1-20% by weight of the component (IV) already defined for the mixture M1,
1-30% by weight of the component (VI) already defined for the mixture M1, and
1-20% by weight of a component (VII) which is a cationic emulsifier obtained by adduct formation of 2-20 mol ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide with a C10-C22-alkylamine in the presence of an organic or inorganic acid,
where all the aforementioned weight % ages are each based on the total mixture M3 and the sum total of the components (I), (II), (III), (IV), (VI) and (VII) in the mixture M3 is 10-90% by weight.
The cationic emulsifier (VII) contained in the mixture M3 is obtained by adduct formation of 2-20 mol ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide with a C10-C22-alkylamine in the presence of an organic or inorganic acid. The organic or inorganic acid may be for example formic acid, acetic acid, phosphoric acid, phosphorous acid, hydrochloric acid, sulphuric acid or sulphurous acid.
The aqueous softener formulation (D) can also be a mixture M4 including
1-20% by weight of the component (IV) already defined for the mixture M1,
1-30% by weight of the component (VI) already defined for the mixture M1, and
1-20% by weight of the component (VII) already defined for the mixture M3,
where all the aforementioned weight % ages are each based on the total mixture M4 and the sum total of the components (IV), (VI) and (VII) is 10-90% by weight.
The aqueous softener formulation (D) can also be a mixture M5 including
0.1-5% by weight of the component (IV) already defined for the mixture M1,
60-90% by weight of the component (VI) already defined for the mixture M1,
1-10% by weight of a component (VIII) which is a branched polysiloxane/poly-ether copolymer,
0.5-5% by weight of a component (IX) which is an organic phosphoric acid salt, and
0-1% by weight of scents (X),
where all the aforementioned weight % ages are each based on the total mixture MS and the sum total of the components (IV), (VI) and (VIII) in the mixture M5 is 10-90% by weight.
Component (VIII) is a branched polysiloxane/polyether copolymer. An example of a suitable branched polysiloxane/polyether copolymer is one obtainable by reacting octamethyltetrasiloxane, methyltrichlorosilane and polyglycols formed from ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide, started on alkanols, preferably butanol, and having a hydroxyl number of 20-40 mg of KOH/g.
Component (IX) is, for example, organic phosphoric acid salts formed from mono- or di-(C1-C18-alkyl) phosphates and hydroxy-(C1-C4)-alkyl-amines. It is also possible to use alkali or alkaline earth metal phosphates.
The aqueous softener formulation (D) can also be a mixture M6 including
50-80% by weight of the component (I) already defined for the mixture M1,
10-30% by weight of the component (II) already defined for the mixture M1
2-20% by weight of the component (III) already defined for the mixture M1,
1-20% by weight of the component (IV) already defined for the mixture M1, and
1-80% by weight of a component (XI) which is a polydimethylsiloxane having a viscosity of less than 40 mPas at 23xc2x0 C.,
where all the aforementioned weight % ages are each based on the total mixture M6 and the sum total of the components (I), (II), (III), (IV) and (XI) in the mixture M6 is 10-90% by weight.
The aqueous softener formulation (D) can also be a mixture M7 including
1-20% by weight of the component (IV) already defined for the mixture M1 and
1-80% by weight of the component (XI) already defined for the mixture M5,
where all the aforementioned weight % ages are each based on the total mixture M7 and the sum total of the components (IV) and (XI) in the mixture M7 is 10-90% by weight.
The aqueous softener formulation (D) can also be a mixture M8 including
0.1-20% by weight of the component (IV) already defined for the mixture M1,
0-25% by weight of the component (V) already defined for the mixture M1
5-40% by weight of a component (XII) which is an aminosilicone,
where all the aforementioned weight % ages are each based on the total mixture M8, and further
1-40% by weight based on the component (XII) of an amphoteric surfactant (XII) and
0-50% by weight based on the component (XII) of a straight-chain or branched monohydric C1-C18 alcohol (XIV),
where the sum total of the weight % ages of the components (IV), (V) and (XII) in the mixture M8 is 10-90% by weight.
Useful aminosilicones (XII) include all customary and commercially available aminosilicones which are liquid at room temperature, suitable aminosilicones being preferably N-modified, particularly preferably N-acylated, especially N-formylated. By N-acylation is meant the introduction of the radical xe2x80x94COR or xe2x80x94CONRR (R=H or C1-C18-alkyl). Such aminosilicones are extensively described in EP-A-0 417 559, for example.
Useful amphoteric surfactants (XIV) include all known and commercially available surfactants. Preference is given to using those of the class of the C8-C24-alkylamine oxides.
The straight-chain or branched monohydric C1-C18 alcohols (XIV) can be for example aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic alcohols or ether alcohols. Suitable examples are ethanol, propanol, butanol, isobutanol, cyclohexanol, butyldiglycol or benzyl alcohol.
The aqueous softener formulation (D) may also include a mixture M9 including
0-80% by weight, preferably 50-80% by weight of the component (I) already defined for the mixture M1,
0-30% by weight, preferably 10-30% by weight of the component (II) already defined for the mixture M1,
0-20% by weight, preferably 2-20% by weight of the component (III) already defined for the mixture M1,
0-20% by weight of the component (IV) already defined for the mixture M1,
0-50% by weight of the component (VI) already defined for the mixture M1,
0-80% by weight of a component (XV) which is the reaction product of a saturated or unsaturated C18-C22-carboxylic acid with amines selected from the group consisting of diethylenetriamine, triethylenetetramine and dimethylaminopropylamine,
0-50% by weight of a component (XVI) which is a paraffin having a melting point of 50-120xc2x0 C.,
0-50% by weight of a component (XVII) which is a vegetable oil, preferably refined rapeseed oil,
0-30% by weight of stearoylsarcoside (XVIII),
0-80% by weight of a component (XIX) which is sulphonated beef tallow,
0-50% by weight of a component (XX) which is paraffinsulphonic acid or its alkali or alkaline earth metal salts,
where all the aforementioned weight % ages are each based on the total mixture M9 and the sum total of the components (I), (II), (III), (IV), (VI), (XV), (XVI), (XVII), (XVIII), (XIX) and (XX) in the mixture M9 is 10-90% by weight.
In the mixture M9, the acylated alkanolamines (I) which, as already described, are obtainable by reacting saturated or unsaturated C12-C22-carboxylic acids with alkanolamines containing 1 or 2 nitrogen atoms, 1-3 OH groups and 2-6 carbon atoms in a molar ratio of (1-3):1, may also be present in quatemized or protonated form. Examples of suitable quatemizing agents are methyl chloride, dimethyl sulphate, dimethyl phosphite or ethylene oxide, in the latter case the reaction being carried out in a solution rendered acidic with sulphuric acid or phosphoric acid.
In the mixture M9, the component (XV) may also be quaternized, protonated or crosslinked with C4-C18-diisocyanates, preferably hexamethylene diisocyanate (HDI), 4-methyl-m-phenylene diisocyanate (TDI) or 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(phenyl isocyanate) (MDI).
Component (XVII) is a vegetable oil, preferably refined rapeseed oil, which consists essentially of erucic acid, as triglyceride with oleic acid, linoleic acid and linolenic acid.
Component (XVIII) is the reaction product of stearoyl chloride and sarcosine, optionally also in the form of an alkali metal salt, especially sodium salt.
Component (XIX) is based on beef tallow as animal fat containing various fractions of myristic acid, palmitic acid, stearic acid, oleic acid and linoleic acid in the form of the respective triglycerides. This beef tallow is, for example, sulphonated using oleum and neutralized with alkali.
Component (XX) is a paraffinsulphonic acid or a salt thereof. Suitable paraffin-sulphonic acids and salts include straight-chain or branched, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbons having 12-20 carbon atoms and sulphonic acid groups and/or sulphonate groups. Component (XX) has a surface-active effect.
The above-described aqueous mixtures M1 to M9 are prepared by heating the respective components of these mixtures, if necessary, to above the melting point and stirring them together until homogeneous after addition of an appropriate amount of preferably warm water. After cooling to room temperature, aqueous softener formulations (D) are obtained in the form of liquid stable solutions or emulsions containing 10-90% by weight, preferably 10-80% by weight, of softener compounds, based on the aqueous softener formulation. The aqueous mixtures M1 to M9 thus obtained are added to component K1 of the textile treatment composition of the invention. The component K1 of the textile treatment composition of the invention is prepared by mixing the respective components (A)-(D) in any order.
Preference is given to such components K1 that contain 0-20% by weight of polyalcohols (A), 0-20% by weight of polyalcohols (B), 0.1-8% by weight of ethylene oxide adducts (C) and 80-95% by weight of the softener formulation (D), the sum total of (A) and (B) being  greater than 0. 1% by weight, based on the sum total of the individual components (A) to (D).
Preference is further given to components K1 which contain
(A) 0.1-30% by weight of the compound according to the formula 2(5) 
xe2x80x83but no component (B).
Particular preference is further given to components K1 which contain
(A) 0.1-30% by weight of the compound according to the formula 2(5), 
xe2x80x83no component (B),
(C) 0.1-10% by weight of adducts of C12-C22 fatty acids or C8-C18 fatty alcohols or C12-C36-alkyl- or di-(C12-C36)-alkyl-amines or C9-C24-alkylphenols with 2-100 mol of ethylene oxide, and
(D) 70-99.9% by weight of an aqueous softener formulation which includes 10-90% by weight of softener compounds, based on the aqueous softener formulation,
where all the aforementioned weight % ages are each based on the component K1 and the aqueous softener formulation (D) used is one or more of the above-described mixtures M1 to M9.
Particular preference is further given to components K1 which contain
(B) 0.1-30% by weight of a polyalcohol which has more than two OH groups and does not come within the definition of (A),
but no component (A),
Component B is here in particular trimethylpropane, pentaerythritol, glucose or a mixture thereof.
Particular preference is further given to components K1 which contain
(B) 0.1-30% by weight of a polyalcohol which has more than two OH groups and does not come within the definition of (A),
no component (A),
(C) 0.1-10% by weight of adducts of C12-C22 fatty acids or C8-C18 fatty alcohols or C12-C36-alkyl- or di-(C12-C36)-alkyl-amines or C9-C24-alkylphenols with 2-100 mol of ethylene oxide, and
(D) 70-99.9% by weight of an aqueous softener formulation which includes 10-90% by weight of softener compounds, based on the aqueous softener formulation,
where all the aforementioned weight % ages are each based on the component K1 and the aqueous softener formulation (D) used is one or more of the above-described mixtures M1 to M9.
The polyisocyanate prepolymers which are used as component K2 and whose isocyanate groups are present in bisulphite-blocked form are known in principle. Their preparation is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,197, GB-A-1,062,564, and DE-C-24 14 470 and its counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,365, which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference. The polyisocyanate prepolymers possess on average at least two isocyanate groups blocked by bisulphite and have no free isocyanate groups. The bisulphite-blocked polyisocyanate prepolymers preferably have a functionality of 2-4.
The bisulphite-blocked polyisocyanate prepolymers are customarily prepared by initially reacting excess amounts of polyisocyanates with polyhydroxy compounds. Excess polyisocyanate ensures that all hydroxyl groups will react and that the reaction product, the polyisocyanate prepolymer, contains free isocyanate groups. These free isocyanate groups are subsequently blocked with bisulphite, especially sodium bisulphite or potassium bisulphite.
The polyhydroxy compounds to be used for preparing the polyisocyanate prepolymers have at least two hydroxyl groups. They are preferably di- or trifunctional polyhydroxy polyethers of the molecular weight range 500-10,000, especially 1000-5000, which are obtainable in known manner by alkoxylation of di- or trifunctional starter molecules, for example water, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, 1,3-propanediol, triethanolamine, 1,2,6-hexanetriol, trimethylolpropane or glycerol. Useful starter molecules for the polyhydroxy polyethers also include amines, for example primary or secondary alkyl- or aryl-amines, diamines or polyamines. Preference is given to using ethylenediamine, propylenediamine or hexamethylene-diamine as starter. Preference is given to polyethers prepared using either propylene oxide only or else propylene oxide together with up to 50 mol % of ethylene oxide, based on the total amount of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide. The latter xe2x80x9cmixed polyethersxe2x80x9d may contain the propylene oxide and ethylene oxide units in random distribution, or else may be the known block polyethers, which contain polypropylene oxide and polyethylene oxide blocks. A block copolymer started on ethylenediamine and containing 55% of propylene oxide and 45% of ethylene oxide units and naturally having a functionality of about 4 is particularly advantageous.
The polyisocyanates to be used for preparing the polyisocyanate prepolymers are preferably aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates. Advantageous aliphatic polyisocyanates are diisocyanates of the formula OCNxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94NCO, where n is an integer from 2-16, in particular from 4-6. Preferred examples are hexamethylene diisocyanate and tetramethylene diisocyanate. Examples of suitable cycloaliphatic polyisocyanates are the diisocyanates 1-isocyanato-3,3,5-trimethyl-5-isocyanatomethylcyclohexane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diisocyanatodicyclohexylmethane, 1,4-diiso-cyanatocyclohexane and 2,4-diisocyanatohexahydrotoluene. Such aliphatic and cycloaliphatic polyisocyanates can be used either individually or else in mixture. Useful aromatic polyisocyanates include for example 2,4-toluene diisocyanate, 2,6-toluene diisocyanate, commercially obtainable mixtures of 2,4-toluene diisocyanate and 2,6-toluene diisocyanate, 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylmethane diisocyanate or the isomeric xylene, benzene or naphthalene diisocyanates, preferably p-xylylene diisocyanate. These aromatic polyisocyanates can likewise be used individually or in mixture, in which case it is also possible to use mixtures of aliphatic, cycloaliphatic and/or aromatic polyisocyanates.
The polyisocyanate prepolymers are prepared by reacting an excess of the polyisocyanate (for example a 2-10 times molar excess) with the polyhydroxy polyether. If appropriate, unconverted amounts of the polyisocyanate are subsequently removed.
The blocking of the resulting polyisocyanate prepolymer with the sodium or potassium bisulphite may be effected by dissolving the prepolymer in an organic water-compatible solvent and then adding to this solution an aqueous solution of the bisulphite. However, it is also possible to dispense with organic solvent. It is further possible to perform the reaction in the presence of organic or inorganic acids. If an organic solvent is used, it may, if desired, be removed by distillation from the aqueous solution obtained after the blocking reaction. Even in the case of hydrophobic polyethers containing mainly propylene oxide units being used, the hydrophilic bisulphite-blocked isocyanate groups generally ensure adequate product solubility in water. If necessary, however, complete removal of the organic solvent is dispensed with or else further organic solvent is added to the system. In general, the mixing ratios of bisulphite-blocked polyisocyanate prepolymer and organic solvent are determined in such a way that the aqueous solution contains 20-80% by weight of prepolymer and 80-20% by weight of solvent, the solvent being either pure water or else a mixture of water with up to 80% by volume of organic solvent. Useful water-compatible solvents include especially those which have a boiling point below 150xc2x0 C. Preference is given to the use of ethyl acetate, acetone, ethanol or isopropanol.
In the textile treatment compositions of the invention, the components K1 and K2 are present in a weight ratio of (0.1-5):1, preferably (0.4-2.5):1.
In addition to the abovementioned components K1 and K2, the textile treatment composition of the invention may further include other ingredients of the type customary in the case of textile assistants. These include protective colloids, perfumes, fungicides or bactericides, foam suppressants and UV absorbers.
For greater ease of handling, it is advantageous to prepare aqueous preparations of the textile treatment compositions of the invention. These aqueous preparations contain 10-90% by weight, preferably 30-70% by weight, of the textile treatment compositions of the invention.
The invention further provides a process for finishing natural and synthetic textile materials, where they are treated with the textile treatment compositions of the invention or their aqueous preparations.
This process is effected in particular by treating the textile materials with the textile treatment compositions or their aqueous preparations in an exhaust process (winch beck, jet dyeing machine) or in a dipping, spraying or padding process. For these methods for applying the textile treatment compositions of the invention to the textile, U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,197, GB-A-1,062,564, and DE-C-24 14 470 and its counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,365 are again incorporated herein by reference.
The textile treatment compositions of the invention are preferably used in an amount of 0.5-5% by weight, preferably 1-4% by weight, in an exhaust process or at 5-50 g/l of liquor, preferably 10-40 g/l of liquor, in a padding process, based on a 100% wet pick-up. The liquor ratios can vary between 1:1 and 30:1, according to the manner of application.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment, the textile treatment compositions of the invention are applied to the textiles in an exhaust process from a short liquor using jet dyeing machines.
The invention further provides natural and/or synthetic textile materials which have been finished with the textile treatment compositions of the invention or their aqueous preparations.
Useful textile materials may comprise natural and/or synthetic fibre materials. Examples of useful natural fibre materials are cellulose fibres such as cotton, filament viscose or staple viscose, and also wool or silk. Examples of useful synthetic fibres are polyamide, polyester or acrylic.
The textile treatment compositions of the invention improve the hydrophilicity of the treated textile materials appreciably while preserving the soft handle and the high surface smoothness.
A further advantage of the textile treatment compositions of the invention is their excellent affinity. Whereas component K2 (bisulphite-blocked polyisocyanate prepolymer), which is known in principle, is on its own very difficult to apply to textiles in an exhaust process, the combination of components K1 and K2 in the textile treatment composition of the invention makes it possible to carry out the exhaust process to obtain a durably finished hydrophilic textile material. This result is unexpected, since combining component K2 with a prior art softener (for example the softener described in DE-A-31 38 181)xe2x80x94as well as component K2 alonexe2x80x94leads to inadequate liquor exhaustion when used in an exhaust process.
An additional advantage of the textile treatment compositions of the invention is that textile materials which have been finished with these textile treatment compositions possess appreciably reduced surface resistance and hence antielectrostatic properties. A particular surprise in this context is the permanence of these antielectrostatic properties; the reduced surface resistance is present even after the textile material has been washed repeatedly.
The textile treatment compositions of the invention also have excellent low-temperature storage characteristics. In the case of textile treatment compositions comprising customary softener compositions of the prior art with, for example, paraffins and waxes, the active ingredients will separate out in solid form at low temperatures and are impossible to re-emulsify even by heating. With the textile treatment compositions of the invention, by contrast, it is at all times easily possible to get back to useful emulsions by heating.